


To Serve and Protect

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol has an idea.





	To Serve and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to an end credit scene in Spiderman: Far From Home

Carol Danvers found that she missed the new friends she’d made on Earth. She’d mourned Stark and Romanoff with the others, then shed taken off into space. She had work to do to protect these people from things like Thanos.

She and Talos had an idea and they needed Fury’s help. They wanted to build a platform in space to guard against incursions like the one she just dealt with. They needed Fury to help them run it.

This time she had a cell phone to call Fury instead of the old pager.

“Fury, it’s me. I’ve got an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
